


A Date for The Dance

by graces101



Series: Movie and TV AU's [2]
Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, M/M, Main couple: Sterek, Misunderstandings, No Smut, School Dances, Shy Derek, boys being stupid, just cute boys, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: “So…” Scott smirked “What are you doing for the dance?”Derek’s cheeks turned red “There’s this guy that I wanted to ask” he sighed “but we’re just friends so I can’t”“This guy … come on Derek just ask Stiles to the dance!” Scott groans“But he’s a friend and it could get complicated, I mean what if he says no?” he grumbles.“Ask him and find out!” Scott shouts“That’s the problem! I’m not very good at that stuff” Derek utters staring down at his hands.“Like anyone is, so…?”Derek frowned “So…..?”“Why are you looking at me like that?” Scott demandedDerek scrubs a hand over his face and sighs before walking over to the sofa, next to Scott “I was hoping you could help me” he’s face looked hopefulOrDerek wants to go to the dance with Stiles, Stiles wants to go to the dance with Derek.It should be that simply, but as usual nothing ever is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Bella/Will H20: just add water AU  
> Based off the Season 3 episode 23.
> 
> All mistakes or mine.  
> Thanks for clicking to read, I hope you enjoy :)

 

A Date For The Dance

 

“So the dance has been changed to a beach theme, so remember to spread the word” Lydia reminded before walking away with the staccato beat of high heel shoes on the chem lab floor “Oh and also, anyone who shows up in non-beach wear and play pranks, not only will they not be allowed to stay but I will personal make sure the rest of their high school career will make hell look like a blessing ” the crazy eyes and the scowled on her face means she really means it.

 

God help those poor bastards who still try.

 

“I don’t know if I have any beach wear” Derek reluctantly attempted.

“Oh sweetie, I’m sure you’ll find something, the whole committee has to be there, so don’t use that as an excuse not to go…” Lydia smiled bitterly “…because I will kill you if you do” before walking out the door.

“Don’t worry about her” Stiles smiled reassuringly at Derek “She’ll maim you at most” He joked.

Well he was 50% joking because who knows what Lydia is really capable of.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you haven’t asked Derek to dance already” Isaac cries 

Stiles choked in surprise “I’ve been really busy getting bossed about by Lydia and getting the dance organised, plus I’m gonna be busy supervising most of the time, it’s not really fair to ask a guy to go with me” Stiles pathetically reasoned.

“Stiles this is me you’re talking to, you and Scott helped me though everything after what happened with my dad … you can talk to me” Isaac squeezed Stiles’ shoulder.

“Stiles sighed “What if… what if he says no”

“As if!” Isaac exclaimed

“So … I should ask him?” Stiles questioned awkwardly

“YES! Stiles, you and Derek have been giving each other bedroom eyes for the past year, none of us can deal with the longing stares anymore so just ASK HIM ALREADY!” Isaac cries

Stiles blushed “Okay, I’m going to ask him …I‘m going to ask Derek Hale to the dance”

 

* * *

 

“So…” Scott smirked “What are you doing for the dance?” 

Derek’s cheeks turned red “There’s this guy that I wanted to ask” he sighed “but we’re just friends so I can’t”

“This guy … come on Derek just ask Stiles to the dance!” Scott groans

“But he’s a friend and it could get complicated, I mean what if he says no?” he grumbles.  

“Ask him and find out!” Scott shouts

“That’s the problem! I’m not very good at that stuff” Derek utters staring down at his hands. 

“Like anyone is, so…?”

Derek frowned “So…..?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Scott demanded

Derek scrubs a hand over his face and sighs before walking over to the sofa, next to Scott “I was hoping you could help me” he’s face looked hopeful 

Scott’s eyes widened

“Please” Derek pleaded “Your Stiles’ best friend, you know him better than anyone and I don’t want to mess this up”

“Okay what do you want help with?”

Derek winced “I need to practise asking him out?”

Scott groans again “But…” “Can’t you …” He paused “Fine… but you cant never tell ANYONE I did this okay?”

“Okay” Derek nodded

 

“Hey Derek, I’m really looking forward to the dance” Scott imitate. 

“Hey ‘Stiles’ me too…I was wondering if you’d like to go with me?” he blurted nervously.

Scott shakes his head “No, you sound really nervous, you have to convince me… or Stiles, who I’m pretending to be … whatever, the point is how does Stiles know you really care”

Derek exhales “I’m nervous because I like you so much, I mean really like you” Derek takes Scott’s/Stiles’ hand “I don’t want to wreak our friendship but I want to be more than just friends, so I’d like you to come to the dance with me as my boyfriend”

Scott beams “Of course I’ll go”

“Thanks”

Derek and Scott went back to their history homework, not noticing the shadow at the window.

 

 

Stiles ran back to his jeep, making the majority of the way home before pulling into a layby with tears streaming down his face.

 

* * *

 

Stiles didn’t know what to feel, he was miserable, that Derek doesn’t like him that way, and aggrieved, that Scott knew how he felt about Derek and still said yes. 

Someone walks into the juice bar and strolls toward Stiles.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, it was Derek

“Hey Stiles” Derek looks nervous, what’s he got to be nervous about, Scott already said yes. “All set for the dance?”

“Yep” Stiles says with a fake smile

“About that” Derek began playing with his fingers “As far as going and everything, I… I was thinking of asking someone…”

“Yeah me too” Stiles quickly made a scan of the room before his eyes landed on Matt, the annoying, thinks he’s better than everyone else Matt. Stiles shouldn’t do this but he’s desperate. “Can you wait one second?”

Not waiting for an answer Stiles marches towards Matt, who was setting up his camera “Hey, the dance you’re coming with me”

Matt’s eyes widened “Okay” he smirked before fist pumping in the air

Stiles turned to see Derek looking defeated. He didn’t realised how much Derek hated Matt, well serves him right for asking Scott out.

Stiles turns to Derek and grinds his teeth at Matt’s continuous celebration “You know I think you should ask someone too”

Derek flinches like he’s been hit in the face before vacating the juice bar.

 

* * *

 

 

“HE’S GOING WITH MATT!” Scott screams in shock 

“I didn’t even know he liked him, I guess I missed my chance” Derek muttered while popping the hood of his car.

“I just wish I could go with someone so Stiles doesn’t think I’m pathetic” Derek looked up from his engine “What about you?”

Scott stood frozen “What about me?” he asked carefully

“Go to the dance, as friends I mean”

“uh okay…sure why not, we’re both going to be there anyway and it should get my mind off of Jackson, so yeah okay”

“Thanks” Derek said before tending to his car

 

 

**PHONE CALL**

**Isaac:** “What happened to asking Derek?”

 **Stiles:** “He’s already going with someone else”

 **Isaac** : “Oh god… I’m sorry Stiles”

 **Stiles** : “It’s Scott”

 **Isaac** : “Scott …no way!”

 **Stiles** : “I heard Derek ask and Scott accepted” “Do you really think I’d be going       with Matt if I had any chance of going with Derek? It’s just he wants to go with him and that’s all there is too it”

 **Isaac** : “Call Scott and see what’s going on”

 **Stiles** : “No, I don’t want to know all the details, its non of my business”

 **Isaac** : “Fine, I will and ill get back to you” “Bye”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles has to hand it to Lydia, the dance looks great and everyone looks like their having a good time, apart from Stiles of course, Matts keeps trying to put his arm around him and grope him. He’s fended off Matts advances so far but stops trying as soon as he notices Derek and Scott arrive together 

In fact he takes Matt’s arm and puts it around his shoulder

“I told you” Stiles tells Isaac, who turns to see what Stiles is talking about.

 

 

“There they are” Scott announces, turning his attention to Matt’s arm around Stiles.

Derek looks devastated “It can’t be how it is, I’m gonna go talk to them, want to come?”

Derek shakes his head and heads over to the punch bowl

 

 

By the time Scott gets over to them, Matt and Stiles have walked away.

“Matt and Stiles?!” Scott asks, completely shocked

“You and Derek?!” Isaac shoots back, just as shocked                        

Scott shakes his head frantically “We only came together because we’re friends and didn’t have anyone else to go with!”

Isaac looks at Scott with a ‘Are you serious?’ expression “Stiles wanted to go with Derek”

“He decided to go with Matt before Derek even had chance to ask him!” Scott informs Isaa 

“No he didn’t, he overheard Derek asking you first” Isaac explained 

Realisation comes to Scott’s face “Oh no, he was practising to ask Stiles”

“What?”

Derek walks up to the boys and hands Scott a red cup.

“Derek, I think there’s been a misunderstanding, I …” Scott gets interrupted by Derek tumbling forward.

“What are you doing?” the guy that attacked Derek demanded but the question wasn’t directed at Derek, it was at Scott.

It was Jackson

“What are you doing here with Hale?” He demanded again

“Jackson, nothings going on” Scott pleaded “Not that its any of your business anyway”

“Well I’m making it my business” Jackson stated before pushing Derek once again.

“Jackson, back off”

“What are you on about?” Derek asks urgently

“YOU AND SCOTT, YOU’VE BEEN AFTER HIM FOR YEARS!”

“NO I HAVENT, I’VE BEEN AFTER STILES!”

Stiles appears from his hiding place in confusion “Me?”

Derek’s face softened “Yeah”

Derek and Stiles stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, both with small smiles and red faces.

“NO WAY DEREK, STILES CAME WITH ME” Matt screams

“What to get out of here?” Derek asks quietly

“Hell yeah” 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek and Stiles silently walked alone the beach, hands faintly touching each other as they walk 

“I almost blew it with you because I waited so long …I am never …doing…that…again” Derek says seriously

“There’s nothing going on between you and Scott?” Stiles questions nervously

Derek shakes his head “No, you’re the one I want to be with, you always were”

Stiles smiles softly “And you’re the one I want to be with”

Derek reaches up with one hand to cup Stiles’ cheek and places the other on his waist as he leans in, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

And then Derek opens his eyes and pulls away, so does Stiles. Both grinning

 

Best . Dance . Ever

 

 

 

 

And they live happily ever after (or for now at least)

**Author's Note:**

> (Scott forgives Jackson for being a jackass and they live happily ever after also and Isaac continues to be awesome)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, if you enjoyed it please leave a kudos or a comment or both.
> 
> Thanks again :)


End file.
